If Only
by Harry's Lil Angel
Summary: My first attempt at a RonDraco slash! I have had some very positive feedback and I am currently finishing chapter two. Look out for it within the next week!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, This is my first Ever Fan Fiction So plz be gentle with me. I have read some Ron/Draco Fan fics and I liked them So here is my attempt. I would be Thankful of any positive reviews and comments.  
  
  
  
~*~If Only..~*~  
  
''DRACO!'' yelled Grabbe and Goyle as they awoke one October Morning as it was getting rather late and He was still slumbering. They Noticed how his brow was sweating slightly and that he must have been moving quite a lot during the night as the sheets were a right state. ''What!??'' he awoke with a start and Grabbe and Goyle looked at each other as if they knew something was wrong. ''Boss? What is up with you c'mon we're gona be late for breakfast Goyle said has Grabbe greedily liked his lips. ''Ok, Ok!'' Draco said casually as he rolled his blue eyes in exasperation. Whilst they waited outside draco quickly grabbed his wand and cast a spell to make his bed and to get dressed. Looking good Malfoy! He said to himself as he inspected his hair a clothes in the mirror. He heard Grabbe and Goyle making a move so he quickly ran to catch them up. He was particularly flustered that morning as he has been dreaming about something his heart had been yearning for and that he had desired since his second year at Hogwarts. It was his dream to have a love affair with none other that Ronald weasley. That sweet red haired, freckle faced boy that I find dazzling makes me feel so good, yet why must I tease him so? He thought to himself as he entered the great hall. He cast a look over at the Gryffindor table that was full of smiles and laughter and he secretly wished he could be there to. Ron was chatting away happily to Harry and Hermione but his expression changed some what when he noticed Draco looking over. ''What does Mal-Full-Mighty want?'' Ron questioned the others as they turned around to catch Draco turn away. Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at him before continuing to laugh and joke with their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
''Draco Baby'' Pansy Parkinson had said running her Bony fingers over Draco's soft complection ''what ever is the matter?'' she had concern in her voice. ''Huh? Oh nothing at all why do you ask?'' The other Slytherins were scoffing down their breakfast and Draco sighed. ''Oh you just seem , well you seem kind out of this world today?''. He heard her loud and clear but his lips did not want to answer. He knew what the answer was but he couldn't tell anybody about his obsession with Ron due to the fact he was a boy, he was in Gryffindor and that they hated him.  
  
By the time breakfast was over Draco needed to talk to Ron. So as everyone was filing out of the Great Hall he quickly grabbed Ron by his robe and ushered him into a deserted class room.  
  
Ron Gasped ''MALFOY! WHAT THE..'' but Draco motioned him to be silent. ''Well what do you bloody well want?'' he looked angry yet surprised.  
  
''I want..I want.. '' Draco could not bring himself to say it so he decided to make fun of Ron instead as it was what he knew best. ''Weasley, you are a discrace to Gryffindor with those Robes and you're tatty books''. What are you doing Draco? This will not get you any closer to holding Ron, No closer to be his everything.  
  
''Go To hell Malfoy!'' Ron yelled as he stamped out of the class room slightly confused on why Draco has pulled him in there, yet he'd soon Find out.  
  
Authors Note: This is just a default chapter to get the story going. Second chapter coming very soon So Watch this space! 


	2. A Second Chance

A second chance This is the long awaited second chapter to 'If Only'. I had many positive reviews on my

fic and I appriciate your interest. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

'Ok, so the day before things hadnt gone as well as planned', Draco sighed as he groomed himself in the

mirror. Ron had once again invaded his dreams and this time Draco could have fainted from the longing

he felt for Ron. He was subconsciencly worried how vocal, vivid or wild his dreams made him as Crabbe and

Goyle may begin to realise the sort of dreams he was having. 'Then again they were perhaps having dreams of their own, locked in a pie or cake factory' he laughed to himself. Draco feared for his own feelings, how

could he ever betray the Slytherins? Would his father disown him? 'Its too late now Malfoy' Draco scolded

himself as the love he felt for Ron over powered any doubts that may have occured. Draco could hear the laughs, sneers, taunts and jeers clearly of his felow Slytherins and was instantly brought back from his

deep thoughts. Crabbe and Goyle had made a beeline for the Great Hall to be early for breakfast. Reluctantly

Draco took one last look in the mirror before gingely making his way down to the great hall to. One thought made him smile was Ron. His scruffy red hair, freccles to die for, the body of an adonis, 'HELLO!' Draco was

once again disturbed of his thoughts by none other than Pansy Parkinson. 'Oh morning Pans'. She had no idea how unattractive she was to him at that precise moment. She was pretty, funny, smart, evil, everyhting Draco may have longed for in a woman if it hadnt been for his new found sexuality, inspired by Ron. 'Come on before those two goons gobble up all the breakfast!' Laughed Pansy as she skipped down the stairs that lead to the Great Hall.

There he was once again, lauhing and joking with Potter and mud blood Granger. His eyes glistened in the sunlight, as too did his hair. His nose scrunched up as Seamus gave him a vomiting bug sweet courtesy of Fred and George. Gryffindors were much to cutesy for Draco to bare so he concentrated on his breakfast and the mindless banter of the Slytherins. When he thought of how close he came to blerting out his inner most desire for Ron yesterday he gave a shudder. 'Cold baby?' Pansy had watched him. 'Oh..what.. no I am fine thanks'. Anoyed by her careful watching he got up and left without a look back.

'Harry you cant be serious? Hermione laughed as Harry told her what he had planned for Rons 12th Birthday. 'Yes and whats more Fred and George have it all planned'. Ron was completly oblivious to their conversation as Melanie Skye had caught his attention. 'Little Ronny has a girlfriend?' Fred teased as George mimicked a hugging motion. 'Lay off you two!' Ron yelled a little too oudly as Professor Mcgonagal

looked up looking bemused. Blushing a shade of crimson, he hastily returned to his bacon and eggs. 'Harry do you think she will ever like me?' Ron pleaded with Harry for the answer he wanted. 'Ron mate, I dont think she will ever know you like her if you dont tell her!'. 'You have to let a girl know these things Ron, they are not all mind readers!' Hermione retreated to the library, leaving Ron and Harry in thought at her comment.

Draco had reached his first lesson of the day and to his delight it was with the Gryffindors. Although herbology was not his favourite lesson, there was a certain aire about greenhouse number 4. 'Morning all!' Professor Sprout's voice seemed to boom through all the pupils heads. 'Today we are going to learn how to plant your favourite sweet!' Gasps and many 'Oh yes, Yeah's and whoops' went through the green house. 'Professor Sprout, forgive me but how will that help us learn about herbology?' Hermione asked but then was awre of many seething eyes upon her. 'Miss Granger did it ever occur to you that sweets may not be what they seem? You see a sweet may have started off as a seed etc.. and so forth'. Looking defeated she backed off and returned to her seat. Draco took great ore in smirking and laughing at her. Then he noticed Rons face and he quickly felt ashamed. 'How is it he can do this to me?' Draco secretly thought. After herbology Draco and Hermione exchanged some pretty hard daggers at each other. 'Ignore him Hermione!' Ron exclaimed. If anyrthing Draco had never been so close to letting Ron know his true feelings then yesterday morning and now he seemed further away from his arms, loving and holding him, hearts beating as one, doves, stars and all that. 'Weasley.. will you do me a huge favor?' Draco let the words leave his mouth hastily. 'No blimming way!' Ron looked flaberghasted. 'Weasley'.Draco made a grab of his robe but he had allready started to tear away across the field back to Hogwarts.

Evening had fast decended on Hogwarts and excited, tired students made their way to the great hall for dinner. 'Crabbe, Goyle I need you to do me a favor, if you do there may be chocolate in it for both of you.'

'What is it?' Goyle boomed whilst crabbe leaned in. 'Get Weasel-Bee to meet me in the astronomy tower, I owe him something for a little fight we had yesterday. Cant let them run all over us now can we?' Crabbe smirked whilst Goyle greedily licked his lips at the dinner that had just appeared on the table. _'I bet Lockhart himself couldnt have done a better job_' Draco appluaded himself on his grade A acting. Tucking into some chicken and chips Draco thought of tonights meeting. Say if he didnt show? Then again Crabbe and Goyle can be pretty convincing especially when food is envolved.

'Harry pass the ketchup!' Ron yelled to Harry as Hermione brought out a packed lunch in protest of the house elves who made the spread. 'You know you could be a little more appriciative of the house elves. They do so much for us. Take Crabbe and Goyle's meals a day for example' Hermione motioned to Draco's henchmen greedily scoffing everyhting in close proximity. 'Hermione Dobby loves his work, you could just eat the food to make him happy?' Harry had tried to explain this to Hermione many times before with no avail. 'Malfoy is staring at us again. I know he is up to something!' Ron said through a mouthful of sweetcorn. Neville had gotten faceful of it. 'Thanks alot!' 'Sorry Neville!' Ron laughed.

9.18pm Malfoy was dressed in his best robes, hair was perfect, esence of moon wofting in the air. Pacing the astronomy tower he wondered if Crabbe and Goyle had succeeded in bringing Ron to the tower. Low and behold up they came dragging a very red faced Ron behind them. 'Malfoy! I should have know you would be behind this ambush!' 'You may go now lads, chocolate is in the common room.' 'But..' 'I said go!' Malfoy shut the door behind them and turned to face a stunned Ron. 'Weas..Ron' 'What did you call me?' 'Nevermind that I need to talk to you and I have been trying to since yesterday'. 'Why me? I have better things to do than to be insulted by you Malfoy!' 'It can be different.' Ron backed away But he caught a glint in Draco's eyes that made him tingle for a second. He felt close to Draco and it scared him. 'I dont know what this is about Malfoy..but if you are going to punch me, do it now so I can leave.' Pretending not to notice how good looking Draco seemed in the moonlight he went for the door, only to be stopped by Draco's hand. 'Ron do you get it now? I have never felt the way I do about you. I was scared of my feelings at first but now I know they are true.' 'Draco I am sorry but I dont feel this way about you, in fact about any boy'. A slight wave of disapointment ran through Draco. '_Of course Ron wasnt gay, why would he be? Just because I am_.' Draco sighed and opened the door of the tower to free his beloved Ron for what seemed like forever. 'I find you confusing Malfoy, I am sorry' '_Am I lying to myself, Ron come of it you find him sexy, wild and dangerous. He wants you and you want him. Take the chance you have now_.' 'If this is some kind of sick and twisted joke Draco..I will' 'Come here..' Draco was slouched against some stairs. 'Does this face lie?' Temptation got the better of Ron and he found himself up against Draco, hands were gliding across his robes and up to his face. _'Is this what you want Ron? This is the boy who taunted you and teased you' '_I cant do it Draco!' 'Ron its ok. I was scared too remember? We were sworn enemies. You and me are different but thats why I long for you so. I can remember the last time I felt this sure, this alive. You make me feel this way Ron.' ' What would our friends say? Our families and he teachers? You hate Hermione and I am not that fond of old Crabbe and Goyle.' 'Forget them for now Ron, this is us right here right now.' Ron was somewhat taken aback by all what was concuring in the Astonomy tower. But even he could not resist the charms of Draco in all his splendour. His grey eyes searing into him he leaned forward, body trembling aching almost from the excitiment and within an instant they were lip locked. Draco had never felt so much extasy. Ron pulled away. 'This is a bit fast for me Draco, I mean I never even knew my sexuality let alone with you!' 'Potter? Perhaps?' Jealousy filled Draco and his eyes turned glazed. He tried to hide it from Ron. 'Its not Harry! I...Just...' Ron made a run for the door leaving Draco standing in the tower alone.


End file.
